Pour Aslan! Et pour Storybrooke!
by miss.death.paris
Summary: Cora et Hook ont débarqué à Storybrooke. Ils ont ralliés autour d'eux tous les vilains présents dans la ville et Cora est décidée à réveiller de son pouvoir les morts du cimetière de Storybrooke pour combattre à leurs côtés. Emma a besoin de sa propre armée et Jefferson sait exactement dans quel monde la trouver.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Les univers de _Once Upon A Time_, de _Narnia_ et tous leurs personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Je ne gagne rien à écrire sauf la gloire!

**Rating:** T

**Résumé:** Cora et Hook ont débarqué à Storybrooke. Ils ont ralliés autour d'eux tous les vilains présents et Cora est décidée à réveiller de son pouvoir les morts du cimetière de Storybrooke pour combattre à leurs côtés. Emma a besoin de sa propre armée et Jefferson sait exactement dans quel monde la trouver.

**NA:** Quand je regarde les films _Narnia_ tout en étant plongée dans _OUAT_, voilà ce que ça donne! :p

**CHAPITRE 1**

Les joies des retrouvailles de la famille Charming ne durèrent hélas pas longtemps. Quand un bateau pirate sembla voguer vers le port de Storybrooke, Snow et Emma comprirent de suite qui s'invitait dans leur petite ville.

"-Cora et Hook. Ils ont trouvé un portail.

-Mais c'est impossible." bégaya Gold mais il dut se résoudre. Le capitaine mutilé se dirigeait droit sur lui et décidé à se venger du crocodile.

Régina était blanche, sa mère arrivait, sa pire crainte prenait vie. Et elle allait s'en prendre à Henry, elle et Emma le savait. Leur instinct de mères ne leur mentait pas.

Mais la Reine des Coeurs déchue et le pirate accostèrent plus loin, à la tombée de la nuit. Déjà, tous les vilains touchés par la malédiction noire et dont les souvenirs des méfaits passés leur revenaient s'étaient réunis comme appelés par une force invisible. Enn fait, c'était Cora bien sûr qui utilisait sa magie pour rallier les âmes les plus noires à sa... leur, la rectifia Hook, cause. Barbe Bleue, un loup bien moins engageant que Red, Stromboli, le diablotin du _Petit Soldat de Plomb_, quelques sorcières, la Fée Carabosse... notamment composaient cette assemblée effrayante.

"-A FairyTale Land, ils nous ont pourchassé, emprisonné, torturé, massacré! Ici, nous prendrons notre revanche! Ce monde deviendra notre monde!"

Une clameur accueillit cette déclaration.

Snow et Charming avait réunis leurs alliés eux aussi. Les sept nains, Gepetto et Pinocchio toujours de bois, Jiminy, Red et Granny, Sean et Cinderella, La Fée Bleue et Nova...

"-Quelle piètre armée formons-nous, se renfrogna Grincheux, Ils ne feront qu'une bouchée de nous."

Il y eut quelques protestations mais peu convaincues. Tous partageaient plus ou moins l'opinion du nain.

Et encore, pour ne pas trop les désespérer, Emma et sa mère n'avaient pas parlé du pouvoir de Cora de réveiller les morts pour en faire une armée destructrice.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPITRE 2**

Edmund s'ennuyait à Cair Paravel. Il venait de jouer et gagner trois parties d'échec d'affilée contre le faune Tumnus. Il regardait par la fenêtre en jetant un coup d'oeil distrait de temps en temps sur l'échiquier. Voilà, deux ans que ses trois frères et soeurs et lui-même étaient devenus Rois et reines de Narnia. La paix régnait sur le royaume et Edmund dut reconnaître que les batailles lui manquaient.

"-Vous m'écoutez, Roi Edmund?

-A vrai dire, non. Je suis désolée Tumnus. Que disiez-vous?

-Donc j'ai entendu dire qu'il existait d'autres monde que le vôtre et Narnia. Dont un qui s'appellerait Farytail.

-Tu ne voudrais pas plutôt dire Fairy Tale, Tumnus?, se moqua gentiment Lucy qui entrait dans la pièce.

"-Non, non. FaryTail! Y vivraient Blanche-Pluie, Charpant, la grosse Reine, Rance et Bretelle..."

Les deux enfants, car s'ils étaient Roi et Reine, ils n'en étaient pas moins encore des enfants, explosèrent de rire.

"-Non! Fairy Tale, Tumnus! Cela veut dire Conte de fées. Et c'est Blanche-Neige, Charmant, la Méchante Reine et Hansel et Gretel!

-Quoi? Cela voudrait dire qu'**ILS** existent vraiment? C'est absurde! Ce sont... des contes!

-Plus absurde qu'un Monde régit par un lion qui parle et où vivent centaures, faunes et autres créatures féeriques, Ed?", taquina Peter en ébouriffant les cheveux de son jeune frère.

Le jeune garçon se contenta de grogner, son grand frère, le Roi Suprême Peter marquait un point. La douce Susan les regardait en souriant. L'idée lui plaisait mais elle ne s'imaginait pas être amies avec Blanche-Neige ou Cendrillon. Des femmes dociles qui faisaient le ménage ou la popote pendant que leurs hommes vont se battre, très peu pour elle! Lucy aussi imaginait un monde rose bonbon avec des gens qui ne s'exprimaient qu'en chantant.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPITRE 3**

Emma ne put réprimer un cri quand on lui attrapa le bras au détour d'une rue. Elle s'apprêta à se battre, persuadée de se retrouver face à Cora, Hook ou un de leurs sbires. Mais ce n'était aucun de ceux-là. C'était Jefferson qu'elle s'apprêtait à frapper.

"-Hey! Doucement!

-Jefferson, vous m'avez surprise! Que voulez-vous?

-J'ai entendu dire que vous aviez besoin d'une armée."

Ils se trouvaient maintenant dans le grand manoir de Jefferson. L'ambiance y était très différente de la première fois qu'elle y était venue. De lugubre, froide et inquiétante, elle était devenue lumineuse, gaie et un peu bordélique. Un cahier de dessins gisait sur le sol, un ruban rose accroché à un dossier de siège. Emma pensa à Grace, elle était donc de retour. Son coeur se réchauffa à cette pensée. Jefferson, suivant les regards de son invitée confirma:

"-J'ai retrouvé ma Grace, comme vous avez retrouvé Henry. Je refuse de la perdre à nouveau.

-Oui mais comment gagner contre Cora et son armée?

-Je connais un monde pourvu de guerriers. Un monde peuplé de centaures, de Minotaures, de faunes et autres créatures féeriques. Ils sont protégés par un grand lion...

-Attendez! Attendez! Vous ne parlez pas de Narnia quand même?

-Vous connaissez?

-Oui, un peu." ironisa Emma.

En effet, comme beaucoup d'enfants, elles avaient lu et relu les livres. Son cycle préféré était celui des enfants Pevensie: une fratrie unie qui s'aimaient malgré les chamailleries et les trahisons, qui pouvaient toujours compter les uns sur les autres. Combien de fois elle avait rêvé, fantasmé faire partie de cette famille! Après les contes de fées, voilà qu'elle apprenait que Narnia existait, réellement, aussi. Elle qui pensait être au bout de ses surprises!

"-Très bien mais comment y aller? Vous avez une armoire magique?

-Heu, non. Mais il y a des passages qui s'ouvrent de manière aléatoire. Bien moins pratique qu'un bon chapeau mais quand il n'y a pas de magie, ça marche quand même! Et j'en ai retrouvé un.

-Retrouvé?

-Oui, j'y suis déjà allé il y a des années maintenant. j'y ai rencontré le Roi Frank I et la Reine Helen. mais le temps s'écoule tellement différemment là-bas, je ne sais où et surtout quand nous atterrirons.

-Arrêtons de discuter et allons-y. l'armée de Cora avance.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPITRE 4**

"-Mais non! Pas par-là, voyons!

-Oh! Mais arrête de me dire où je dois aller, je suis assez grand pour savoir quoi faire!"

Mr et Mme Castor se disputaient en avançant dans les bois. Ils n'avaient pas beaucoup changé depuis leur rencontre avec les filles d'Eve et les fils d'Adam qui avaient ramené le printemps et la paix sur Narnia.

"-Tais-toi! J'entends un bruit!

-Mais non, tu...

-Chuuuut!" s'agaça Mme Castor. Aux aguets, le renard qui les accompagnait sauta bientôt derrière un buisson. Ils entendirent alors des cris et des grognements.

"-Halte là! Et ne bougez plus, sinon je dis à renard de vous croquer tout crûs!

-Nous venons en ami!

-En ami de la sorcière Blanche?

-La sorcière Blanche?", Emma avait les idées un peu embrouillés après avoir vu un renard lui sauter dessus.

-Non, Jefferson prit les choses en main, en ami du Roi Frank et de la Reine Helen.

-Ils sont morts depuis longtemps. Maintenant Narnia est gouverné par le Roi Suprême Peter le Magnifique, Susan la Douce...

-Edmund le Juste et Lucy la Vaillante, termina Emma hébétée.

-Vous les connaissez? interrogea Mme Castor.

-On peut dire ça comme ça.

-Très bien. Levez-vous, nous allons vous mener à Cair Paravel. Mais un seul geste suspect et Renard...

-Nous croque, on a compris! maugréa Jefferson.

-Ne fais pas le malin, toi!"

Cair paravel était encore plus magnifique que tous ce qu'Emma avait pu imaginer. Elle regardait tout autour d'(elle avait des yeux grands comme des soucoupes. certes à Storybrooke, elle avait appris que Mary-Margaret et David étaient Blanche-Neige et le Prince Charmant et de surcroît ses parents, croisés le petit chaperon rouge, Gepetto, Pinocchio, Jiminy Cricket... Mais c'était encore autre chose de devoir saluer ici un centaure, là un faune, par là un ours parlant... Elle et Jefferson furent conduits dans la grande salle du palais où se tenaient les quatre trônes. Emma passa la main sur chacun d'entre eux, rêveuse.

"-Bonjour!"

Une voix joyeuse et sonore la sortie de sa rêverie. Une fillette se tenait dans l'encadrement. De longs cheveux châtains, des yeux noisettes et des tâches de rousseur constellant son nez.

-Je suis...

-Lucy.

-Reine Lucy, mademoiselle!

-Oh! Ne fais pas tant de cérémonie, Tumnus! Et vous êtes?

-Emma. Emma Swann. Et là c'est Jefferson. Nous sommes venus ici car nous avons besoin de vous.

-Vous êtes directe au moins!"

Un jeune garçon brun au regard espiègle était rentré.

-"Moi, c'est Edmund...

-Roi Edmund! Roi! Non mais quand allez vous vous décider à avoir une allure à un peu plus royale tous les deux?

-Humm... Jamais?"

Emma sourit. Ils étaient exactement comme elle les avait imaginé.

"-Et quel est donc votre requête?"

Ils se retournèrent et firent face aux allures plus royales de Peter et Susan.

Emma sans reprendre son souffle et avec un débit de mitraillette raconta toute l'histoire dans les grandes lignes (la malédiction, son envoi dans leur monde pour être la Sauveuse, Henry, Storybrooke, Régina, puis la malédiction brisée, son passage par Fairytale Land, Cora, Hook, leur arrivée à eux à Storybrooke).

"-Attends, tu es la fille de blanche-Neige? Vraiment?, Edmund était plus que sceptique.

-C'est merveilleux, ils existent vraiment, s'enthousiasma Lucy.

-Lucy! Tu ne vois pas qu'elle se moque de nous? Blanche-Neige, le petit chaperon rouge, la Vilaine Reine?... Dans notre monde d'origine, en 2012 en plus! Elle viendrait du futur!

-C'est assez perturbant en effet, répondit Peter, dubitatif.

-Plus que quatre enfants rentrant dans un autre monde par une armoire magique? rétorqua Emma.

-Ok, elle marque un point.

-Nous n'avons pas déjà eu cette conversation?

-Ecoutez, aussi fou que cela puisse paraître tout est vrai. Moi-même j'en suis encore à assimiler tout ça. Mais le principal c'est qu'une armée fond sur Storybrooke, nous avons peu de guerriers parmi nous, nous avons besoin de vous.

-Très bien, nous allons avoir une conversation tous les quatre.

-Donc en gros Peter va faire son grand Roi Suprême et décider tout seul.

-La ferme Edmund!

-Oh! Ce n'est pas une attitude très royale, ça!"

Lucy et Susan ne purent s'empêcher de pouffer,Ed savait exactement comment faire sortir son grand frère de ses gonds et il ne s'en privait que rarement.

"-Ce ne sont que des gosses! C'était une mauvaise idée, je suis désolé, se désola Jefferson.

-Ces "gosses" pourraient bien t'étonner."


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPITRE 5**

Mais une fois seule, Emma n'en était plus aussi convaincu. Si les quatre enfants Pevensie n'étaient pas ceux qu'elles a connu dans les livres et surtout ceux qu'elle s'est aimé à imaginer? Après tout, elle avait découvert que la "réalité" était quelque peu différente des contes. Il pourrait en être de même pour Narnia.

Elle sortit sur le balcon qui donnait sur la cour. En bas, elle vit les quatre Rois et Reines de Narnia entourés de Tumnus, les Castor, un centaure, un griffon et un puma, leurs "officiers" certainement. L'allure et l'expression de Peter, Susan, Edmund et Lucy étaient alors très différentes: nobles, posées et... royales. Emma ne pouvait les entendre mais le langage du corps pouvaient être aussi très explicites. Peter parlait le plus, fougueux, charismatique, Edmund parlait moins mais il semblait tempérer son frère, apporter une autre vision des choses et à chaque fois qu'il prenait la parole, les autres acquiesçait. Susan plus en retrait ne s'exprimât qu'une ou deux fois mais son expression déterminée et la mine respectueuse de leurs sujets montraient qu'elle parlait seulement pour apporter une contribution capitale. Quant à Lucy, c'est son enthousiasme, son optimisme et sa foi (en Narnia, en Aslan et en ses frères et ses soeurs) qui ressortaient.

Emma et Jefferson furent de nouveau convoqués dans la salle des Trônes. l'ambiance était plus solennel. Mais Lucy lança un grand sourire à Emma et leur fit signe de la main à leur entrée. Tumnus leva les yeux au ciel.

Peter, en tant que Roi Suprême, prit la parole:

"-Nous avons parlé et décidé, ensemble (regard appuyé vers Edmund qui haussa un sourcil). Nous allons vous aider. Déjà nos lieutenants lèvent notre armée.

-Merci. Merci beaucoup.

-Sais-tu te battre, Emma?

-Moi? Non. Non, pas vraiment.

-Très bien. Et bien tu vas apprendre!

Emma resta sur place deux longues minutes avant de réaliser que tous sortaient.

-Nous n'avons pas vraiment le temps!

-Nous avons tous le temps qu'il nous faut. N'oubliez pas quand nous passerons votre passage...

-Nous serons exactement au même moment que lorsque je suis entrée.

-C'est magique! se moqua gentiment Edmund.

Et donc Emma eut droit à un entraînement spécial Narnia. Elle n'avait jamais monté alors monter un cheval doué de parole et de raison qui contestait ses décisions ("-Mais non! Si vous faîtes cela, vous allez vous faire tuer et moi avec! Non merci!" ) n'était pas une mince affaire! Elle apprit le tir à l'arc avec Susan, à manier l'épée avec les deux frères, Lucy plus jeune ne participera pas à la bataille mais sa simple présence remontait le moral de tous.

Emma ressentait des émotions contradictoires: elle était heureuse de faire partie d'une certaine façon de la famille Pevensie,comme elle en avait rêvé petite. Même s'ils n'étaient théoriquement que des enfants, elles les aimaient beaucoup et s'entendaient bien avec eux. Mais sa vraie famille lui manquait. Et elle devait rentrer les sauver.

"-Je crois que nous sommes prêts maintenant, non?

-Très bien. Que notre armée se rassemble, cria d'une voix forte Peter, Nous partons!"

Une clameur accueillit cette résolution. Ils ne se battraient pas pour Narnia mais si les Rois et les Reines avaient jugé digne d'une alliance cette Emma et ce Jefferson avec ce pays nommé Storybrooke, alors ils devaient se battre avec la même conviction et le même sens de l'honneur pour leurs nouveaux amis.

"-Mais où est donc votre passage? J'espère que ce n'est pas une armoire ou un terrier car il faut y faire passer des chevaux, des ours...

-Non, c'est une grotte, dans la forêt, répondit Jefferson.

-Et ce n'est que maintenant que tu t'inquiètes de cette question? Tu ne fais pas un roi très prévoyant!

-Edmund! La...

-Ferme! Oui, je sais!


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPITRE 6**

Mary-Margaret raccrocha son téléphone, la mine inquiète.

-"Qui était-ce? l'interrogea James. Tous les regards de leurs amis étaient tournés vers elle.

-Emma. Elle dit qu'elle a peut-être trouvé des alliés. Grâce à Jefferson. mais elle n'avait pas le temps de m'en dire plus.

-Et nous n'avons pas le temps non plus, déclama Grincheux qui rentrait dans le café au même moment, Cora, Hook et leur armée sont rassemblés dans la clairière, ils s'apprêtent à attaquer.

-Alors allons-y, se résolut James, Henry, tu restes ici avec Nanny.

-Je ne veux pas me cacher!

-Et moi je veux me battre!

-Ce sera trop dangereux. Henry, Je veux que tu restes ici, le ton de Régina était sans contestation possible. C'était étrange pour les autres de la voir parmi eux mais pour Henry la Maire de Storybrooke et Reine de Fairy Tale Land avait choisi son camp. Contre sa propre mère.

L'équipement militaire de la petite armée était très pauvre: pas de chevaux, peu d'armes (l'épée de James, les pioches des nains, la magie de Régina...). L'optimisme n'était pas de mise dans les rangs. Mais ils étaient résolus à se battre de toute leur force et jusqu'au bout.

Quand ils les virent arriver dans la clairière, Cora et Hook eurent un rire de dédain.

"-C'est donc ça, votre armée?

-Régina, ma pauvre file. L'amour t'a encore fait faire le mauvais choix. Rejoins-nous. Rejoins-moi. Nous régnerons ensemble sur Storybrooke et nous formerons une vraie famille, avec Henry. Je l'éduquerai...

A ces mots, la volonté de Régina qui déclinait, fut revigorée.

-Pour qu'il devienne comme toi? Comme moi? Jamais!

-Très bien. Tu as choisi. Je te détruirai comme je vous détruirai tous."

Derrière elle, Hook, Barble Bleu, la Fée Carabosse and co apparurent une armée terrifiante. Les morts, d'ici et de Fairy Tale Land qu''elle avait amené avec eux, avaient été réveillés. Aux ordres de Cora, ils avançaient vers eux.

"-Qui peut donc nous défier? Vous, misérables créatures faibles et insignifiantes?

-Non. Nous!"


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPITRE 7**

Emma apparut sur la colline, entourée de Jefferson et de quatre enfants armés.

-"C'est ça, vos renforts? s'amusa Cora.

-Faîtes attention quand même. Même des enfants peuvent nous réserver des surprises, j'en sais quelque chose, la prévint Hook sur ses gardes.

Dans les rangs des gentils, on s'interrogeait aussi. James se pencha vers l'oreille d'Emma et lui murmura en écho:

"-C'est ça, nos renforts?

Mais ce n'était pas assez bas et les Rois et les Reines de Narnia l'avaient entendus.

-Pourquoi c'est toujours la même chose? "Oh! ce n'est que des enfants"! C'est lassant, essayez d'être un peu original, se lamenta Edmund en avançant face à quatre ou cinq pirates.

-Très bien, petit, on va te rabattre le..."

Mais le premier pirate n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, en quelques attaques et esquives, le jeune Roi avait terrassé les cinq féroces brigands.

"-Je vous avais prévenu, lança Hook.

Edmund revint vers James.

"-Convaincu...?

-Prince James.

-Et moi, **Roi** Edmund le Juste, j'ai gagné!"

Emma ne put réprimer un sourire.

Peter leva son épée et cria:

"-ARMÉE DE NARNIA!" Et du haut de la colline apparurent centaures, puma, ours, du le ciel griffons et aigles royaux. Soudain, dans les rangs des vilains, l'optimisme n'était plsu de mise. Ils avaient VRAIMENT une armée.

"-Archers, prêts!" commanda Susan bandant son propre Arc.

-Vous montez, Prince? interrogea Edmund.

-Heu oui...

-Alors prenez ma monture! Phillipe! Le Prince James sera ton cavalier, sois lui aussi obéissant et fidèle qu'à moi.

-A vos ordres, votre Majesté. Enchanté de faire votre connaissance, Prince James.

-Mo... Moi aussi, Philippe."

C'était bien la première fois que James parlait à un cheval!

Emma avait sa propre monture, Lionel. Même s'il n'était pas encore pleinement convaincue des talents de sa cavalière, il était prêt à la servir du mieux qu'il pouvait... pour sa vie à elle et pour la sienne à lui!

"-A L'ATTAQUE! hurla Cora.

-POUR ASLAN ET POUR STORYBROOKE! répondit Peter. Et tous s'élancèrent.


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPITRE 8**

Les flèches tirées des archers s'envolèrent dans le ciel et décimèrent les premières lignes de l'armée de Cora. Les combattants de Storybrooke profitèrent de la confusion et de la peur pour se ruer dans le bloc ennemi.

Emma utilisait au mieux son enseignement à Narnia. Du coin de l'oeil, Snow et James la regardaient étonnés. Où leur fille avait-elle appris à se battre ainsi et surtout quand?

Les deux rois de Narnia étaient également dans la mêlée, hurlant leurs ordres à leurs troupes au fur et à mesure de leur avancée. Les vilains étaient bien moins organisés, c'était plus du chacun pour soi. Et aucun n'était prêt à obéir promptement à Cora, aussi puissante fut-elle car ils avaient leur ego et il était démesuré. L'armée maléfique fut donc vite en déroute.

Cora, voyant cela, fut folle de rage mais en haut, sur la colline, une petite silhouette qui émergeait lui donna une idée. Elle sourit.

Hook voyait bien que la bataille était perdue d'avance. L'armée de Narnia était plus nombreuse et surtout bien meilleure. De toute façon, le contrôle de Storybrooke ne l'intéressait pas plus que ça. C'était pour autre chose qu'il était venu. Ou plutôt pour quelqu'un. Le crocodile.

Il profita donc de la cohue pour s'éclipser à la recherche de celui qui ici se faisait appeler Gold.

Une fois rentré dans Storybrooke, ce ne fut pas long car le crocodile l'attendait au milieu de la rue.

"-Vous voilà donc, Capitaine Kilian Jones.

-Hook, maintenant, répondit le sus-nommé en agitant son crochet.

-Je suppose que tu viens chercher ta petite vengeance.

-Et je ne repartirai qu'une fois satisfait.

-Et tout ça pour cette traînée qui a abandonné son propre enfant!

-Taisez-vous! Je vous défends de l'insulter, monstre!"

Et Hook dégaina son épée.

"-Oh, dear! Faut-il vraiment remettre ça?"

De sa baguette qu'il sortit de derrière son dos, Gold envoya valser le valeureux pirate.

"-Vous m'ennuyer vraiment mais vraiment beaucoup, soupira Gold, en envoyant de l'autre côté de la rue le pauvre Hook sans défense.

-Lâche! Vous ne sauriez pas vous battre sans magie." grinça entre ses dents le pirate.

Piqué au vif, Gold rangea sa baguette.

"-Soit!"

Il fit apparaître une épée et se mit en garde.


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPITRE 9**

L'armée de Cora en déroute, les combattants de Storybrooke et les Narniens exultaient. James avaient rejoint Snow et Emma. Descendant promptement de Philippe qu'il remercia d'une brève révérence, car le cheval était très respectueux des convenances, il les serra dans ses bras. Mais soudain le regard de sa fille se figea au loin. Sur le champs de bataille déserté, Cora et Régina se faisaient face. Ils avancèrent assez pour entendre les deux femmes.

"-Je suis tellement déçue, Régina. Une fois encore tu as choisi le mauvais camp.

-Le mauvais camp? Nous avons gagné, mère.

-Ah ah ah! Tu parles de tes misérables nouveaux amis, lança Cora avec un ton empli de dédain, Tu oublies ta plus grande faiblesse, ma chère fille, l'amour et cette faiblesse sera ta défaite. **JE** gagne toujours."

et accompagnant ses mots, elle dirigea son pouvoir sur la petite silhouette en haut de la colline.

-Henry, murmura Régina terrifiée.

-Noooon! hurla Emma. Mais c'était trop tard. Le rayon rouge se dirigeait droit vers l'enfant.

-Philippe!"

Le fidèle destrier répondit immédiatement à l'appel de son cavalier légitime. Dans l'élan du cheval au galop, Edmund attrapa sa crinière, accrocha son pied à l'étrier et grimpa sur son dos.

"-Alors ça c'est impressionnant, ne put s'empêcher de murmurer Archie impressionné.

-Tu peux galoper plus vite qu'un sort, Philippe?

-Plus vite que la lumière qui inonde les plaines de Narnia en plein été, Votre Majesté."

Dans le même temps, Susan décocha une flèche et alors que celle-ci touchait la main de Cora, déviant légèrement le rayon meurtrier, Edmund arrivait à la hauteur d'Henry, l'attrapa et se retrouvèrent violemment projetés au sol et dans l'élan roulèrent jusqu'à tomber dans un ravin.

Régina profita de la confusion: elle plongea la main dans la poitrine de sa mère et en arracha le coeur.

Emma, Snow et James arrivèrent à la hauteur de l'abîme. La fille se retourna alors vers Régina qui serrait le coeur de sa mère.

"-Régina, non!

-Elle a tué Henry, c'est un monstre! Je ne lui fais que ce qu'elle a fait à beaucoup.

-Mais vous n'êtes pas comme elle. Régina, vous n'êtes **plus** comme elle."

La Reine maléfique tourna lentement la tête vers la jeune femme et desserra son étreinte. Cora tomba à terre, à bout de souffle.

Les trois enfants Pevensie les avaient rejoint, les regards hébétés, ne pouvant croire à l'horreur. Lucy se blottit contre Peter, ne pouvant retenir ses larmes. Mais du fond du ravin, s'éleva alors un formidable rugissement.


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPITRE 10**

Le premier contact des épées de Hook et Gold projetèrent des étincelles. Le combat était âpre et sans pitié. Les muscles des deux hommes étaient tendus, leurs visages fermés et empreints d'une grande détermination.

Mais Hook était plus jeune, plus entraîné et sans magie, Gold sentait bien son désavantage. Cela n'échappa non plus à son adversaire qui lui adressa un sourire mauvais, leurs visages à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre.

"-Tu es faible, vieil homme.

-Ne me sous-estime pas, blanc-bec."

Et Gold décocha un coup de pied violent dans le genou du pirate qui se courba sous la douleur. Il en profita pour tenter une attaque mais Hook n'était pas un novice que l'on pouvait avoir aussi facilement. Il para le coup, repoussa de la force de ses deux bras son adversaire qui tomba sous le choc. De son pied, Hook fit voler l'épée de sa main, Gold se retrouva désarmé, la pointe de la lame du pirate sur sa gorge.

"-C'est fini, tu vas mourir."

Emma se tenait au bord du précipice, n'osant regarder en bas.

"-Henry, mon Henry, non, murmurait-elle comme une prière.

Quand le rugissement s'éleva de l'abîme, Régina, Snow, James, Archie et Red la rejoignirent et avec un sentiment d'effroi, ils virent un lion gigantesque surgir avec les deux enfants sur son dos. Peter, Susan et Lucy qui le reconnurent tout de suite se précipitèrent.

"-Aslan!"

Et ils enlacèrent dans des fous rires et des larmes de joie leur frère bien vivant.

Régina et Emma mirent quelques secondes à réagir n'en croyant pas leurs yeux mais vite l'amour et le soulagement prirent le dessus. En même temps, elles enlacèrent Henry de toute leur force.

"-Hey! Doucement! Vous allez m'étouffer!"

Les deux femmes rirent dans leurs larmes, le touchant, caressant ses cheveux, ne pouvant croire que le destin leur rendait leur fils pour la deuxième fois.

L'armée de Narnia s'était réunis autour d'eux et à la vue d'Aslan, ils s'agenouillèrent. Les Rois et les Reines de Narnia reprenant une attitude plus solennel, firent de même. Henry se détacha de ses deux mères, s'avança vers le grand lion et se mit à genoux à son tour. Décontenancés, les habitants de Storybrooke se regardaient sans savoir quoi faire. Snow et James, ressentant la noblesse et la grandeur d'Aslan dans leurs coeurs, montrèrent l'exemple et très vite, tous montraient leur respect à Aslan.

"-Relevez-vous. relevez-vous, Rois et Reine de Narnia. Relevez-vous fiers combattants de Narnia. Relevez-vous jeune Henry. relevez-vous, fils d'Adam et filles d'Eve de Storybrooke.

-Oh Aslan! Merci, merci, merci!"

Et la petite Lucy se jeta à son cou, nichant son nez dans l'épaisse crinière du lion.

"-Merci, Aslan.

-Roi Edmund, encore une fois, vous avez fait honneur à votre titre de Juste.

Le jeune homme rougit. Un compliment d'Aslan réchauffait toujours le coeur.

-Et vous, jeune Henry.

L'enfant s'approcha intimidé. Il avait désobéi et échappé à la vigilance de Granny pour venir à la clairière. Il avait ainsi mis sa vie en danger.

-Voyons, ne te flagelles pas autant. Le courage anime ton coeur et c'est pour cela que tu es venu jusqu'ici. Mais la prochaine fois, sois plus prudent et écoute les gens qui t'aiment et ne veulent que ton bien, jeune Henry.

-Oui, promis, Aslan."

Emma ne savait quoi ajouter. Un merci aurait semblé bien fade. mais le regard empreint de sagesse et d'amour se posa sur elle et elle sut qu'il n'y avait rien à ajouter.


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPITRE 12**

Hook appuyait la pointe de sa lame sur la gorge de Gold, jouant avec les nerfs de son adversaire vaincu.

"-Hum... L'épée serait peut-être une mort trop douce pour vous. Je devrai plonger mon crochet dans votre poitrine et vous arracher le coeur. Comme ce que vous lui avez fait.

-Arrêtez votre numéro du grand amour perdu. Vous êtes un pirate, sans pitié et cruel. N'ayant pas hésité à passer des enfants à la lame de votre épée. Avec une femme dans chaque port comme on dit. Les forçant même un peu si elle n'était pas "complètement" consentante."

L'assurance du capitaine vacilla. Se voir ainsi décrit chamboulait même le plus impitoyable des bandits. Car après tout, ce n'était que pure vérité. Quelle vie allait-il offrir à Mila? les premières années, pleines d'aventures et de découvertes pour elle, allaient inévitablement par laisser place aux questions et aux doutes face à une vie sans véritable avenir. N'allait-elle pas regretter d'avoir abandonner sa vie? Son fils? Son fils...

"-Qu'est devenu votre fils?

Gold fut décontenancé par cette question soudaine.

Votre fils. Vous avez dit qu'il était parti pour toujours le jour où... Que lui est-il arrivé?

-ça ne vous regarde pas, répondit sèchement Gold, Sa mère l'a abandonné, je m'en suis occupé seul et...

-Vous avez échoué, vous l'avez perdu. Comme vous avez perdu votre femme.

Hook abaissa sa lame.

-Vous êtes seul, Gold, Rumplestiskin ou qui que vous soyez. Vous détruisez tout autour de vous, tous ceux que vous avez aimé. Vous êtes tellement égoïste, égocentrique, incapable d'aimer, bien sûr que vous ne pouvez pas comprendre ce que j'éprouvais pour Mila. Vous êtes pathétique, vous ne méritez même pas que je vous tue.

Hook se tourna vers la gracile silhouette qui les regardaient inquiète depuis le début de leur duel.

"-Fuyez-le mademoiselle, avant que ce ne soit votre tour."

Et il partit, laissant Gold à genoux sur le bitume et la jeune femme brune s'approchait doucement de lui.

Cora fut enfermée dans une prison magique, ensorcelée par Régina elle-même.

"-Et si elle s'enfuit? car elle trouvera un moyen, j'en suis sûre.

-Alors, nous ferons tout pour que ça n'arrive pas et si cela arrive nous la retrouverons. Jamais nous nous abaisserons à son niveau."

Régina acquiesça, peu convaincue mais sa rédemption passait par là.

Après le combat, le plupart des guerriers de Narnia avaient regagné leur monde. Seuls restaient encore Peter, Susan, Edmund et Lucy. Granny les avait accompagné faire une rapide toilette à la pension et avec l'aide de quelques habitants avaient trouvé de quoi les habiller. Ce fut donc quatre adorables enfants du 21ème siècle qui rentrèrent dans le café.

"-HAMBURGERS!"

Et c'est interdits qui les virent se jeter sur leurs hamburgers, leurs frites et leurs sodas.

"-Si il y a bien un truc qui me manque à Narnia, c'est bien ça! réussit à dire Edmund entre deux bouchées.

-Humfrg juh bgruifm d'acco glups." répondit à peu près Lucy la bouche pleine.

Ils avaient englouti la moitié de leur repas en cinq minutes.

-Et après je vous montre mes jeux vidéos, s'exclama Henry.

-Tes quoi?

-Mes jeux vidéos, sur une télé...

-Télé?...

-Oui, une télévision.

-T'as une télévision?, les quatre le regardaient avec des yeux grands comme des soucoupes.

-Oui, dans ma chambre même. A la maison on en a trois.

-Trois?!

-Henry, n'oublie viennent de l'Angleterre des années 40, Pour leurs biens ils seraient préférables de ne pas trop leur ne montrer."

Emma ne pouvait en dire plus même si elle savait comment l'histoire se finirait. Et en regardant les quatre enfants Pevensie son coeur se serra. Mais cela c'était une autre histoire, dans un autre monde.

**FIN**


End file.
